1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computers and their peripherals, and more specifically to an improved portable computer and its associated ergonomic keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer keyboards are well known, and typically consist of a flat, generally rectangular rigid "slab" bearing one hundred or more keys, including standard letter keys (in a "QWERTY" or other arrangement), number keys, punctuation keys, function keys, and the like. However, long-term use of such flat keyboards can be awkward and uncomfortable to the user, and may even cause physical problems such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and related disorders.
Laptop computers typically consist of a CPU housing (usually including disk drives, batteries, ports, and other appropriate hardware), a keyboard, and a screen, which components are either integral or connected together in a folding arrangement. However, the necessarily small size of the keyboard portion in a laptop computer makes it particularly difficult for the user's hands to access the keys, and exacerbates the physical problems associated with any traditional keyboard.